thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Branchline Disaster
This is the first episode of Stories of Sodor: Season 1. Written by Finn Tracy. Plot One morning, James was pulling some trucks. The trucks didn't like James, however. "Come along, come along!" James ordered, as he bumped along the trucks. "No we won't, no we won't!" the trucks replied angrily. They didn't like James bumping them around. When they approached a sharp bend in the track, they saw their chance. "On, on, on!" the trucks shouted happily. James swirled through the sharp bend, and derailed. He plunged into the bushes next to the line. The trucks derailed too, and most of them flew crashed into James' back. Luckily, James' crew weren't hurt. They had jumped out of his cab just before they crashed. "This is pretty bad, James!" his driver told him. "You might need to go to the works!" his firemen told him. "Oh bother..." James said sadly. Sometime later, Thomas had brought the breakdown train. It lifted James on a flatbed, and Edward took James to the works at Crovan's Gate. "Poor James," Percy whispered to Thomas. "Indeed," Thomas replied, "His side was all bended, he was really damaged." They puffed back to Knapford Junction. The Fat Controller was there. "Sir," Percy asked, "Who is going to replace James while he is at the works?" "You won't be happy to hear this," Sir Topham said, "But the only engine availible from the mainland is Diesel!" Next morning, Diesel arrived. "Hello again," he said in an oily voice, when he saw Thomas and Percy, "It seems I've come back." "It's only for a short time, so don't get used to things!" Percy replied irritated. "Oh no Percy, it's not asive I'm eager to stay here!" Diesel smirked, as he puffed away, "Now if you would excuse me, I've got work to do! Goodbye!" "Last time he was here he seemed friendly, after he saved me," Thomas commented, "But it seems he's changed back to how he used to be!" Diesel did all James' jobs. He pulled trucks and passanger trains; he did all sorts of jobs. One morning, he came with a train of passangers at Knapford Junction. There, he had to collect passangers that Daisy had brought. "It's disgraceful," Daisy suddenly said, "I've heard all about you! You're nothing more but trouble!" This made Diesel rather angry, "I've done all James' jobs without any complainments, so shut up!" "I still don't like you!" Daisy complained, as she watched how her passangers got into Diesel's two coaches, "I hope they survive the ride!" "Shut up!" Diesel shouted angrily as he rolled out of the station. I need to teach that Daisy a lesson, he thought. Next morning, Daisy had to collect some milk from Ffarquhar. However, there weren't any there. "Bother," she said, "Where could they be?" Suddenly, she thought of something. "Diesel must have done it!" she told her driver, "I knew he was up to no good!" "It could just be that Duck is late!" her driver told her, "Let's just wait a few minutes!" Fifteen minutes later, Duck still hadn't arrived. "We're late," Daisy complained, "Let's just collect the coal from Toryreck!" And with that, Daisy left the station, still thinking Diesel could have done it. At Toryreck, there weren't any trucks. Daisy was supposed to collect them from the station and bring them to Knapford, but they were gone now. "Bother that Diesel!" Daisy shouted furiously. "Calm down Daisy," her driver said, "There's no proof Diesel has done it!" "There is for me!" Daisy raged, "We're going to check Knapford, and after that Tidmouth, and then Crovan's Gate, but I will find him!" Daisy tried to race off, but her driver stopped her, "Come on Daisy, don't go so fast, you're going to get yourself into trouble!" "I'm gonna get Diesel into trouble!" Daisy shouted back, as she left the station, "He'll pay for this! He really is going to!" Daisy rushed into Knapford Junction. There were Diesel and BoCo. On the other track were the coal trucks and the milk train. "Diesel!" Daisy shouted furiously, "How there you steal those trucks!" "But..." Diesel tried to protect himself. "My trucks, you thief!" Daisy continued. "But Diesel is innocent!" BoCo suddenly interupted, "He was working with me all morning!" "Wait what?" Daisy said, "But what are those trucks doing here?" "Hasn't Henry told you?" Diesel asked, "It's your day of today! We brought those trucks here for you! Duck is coming to collect them any moment now!" "Henry was away when I left..." Daisy mumbled. Suddenly, they heard a whistle. "That's Duck!" BoCo shouted. "But the trucks are on the wrong line!" Daisy shouted in panic, "Is he taking anything else?" "Yes, one coach full of workman. He's going to bring them to the China Clay pits." Diesel explained. "Then he's going to crash into those trucks!" Daisy shouted, "We must save Duck and those workmen!" It was too late, however. Duck came rushing into the station, and he saw the trucks. "Help!" he shouted. Diesel lurched forwards and pushed the trucks out of the way. Together with the trucks, he crashed into a siding, and into the bushes. Duck was saved. Thomas and Percy brought the breakdown train to Knapford. They were going to get Diesel back on the track. "We were wrong," Percy said, "Diesel is still a bit nice." "Indeed," Thomas smiled. They arrived a few minutes later. Duck had left to bring the workmen to the clay pits. Daisy and BoCo were still there, however. Diesel was lying in a siding just outside the station, in the bushes, with milk and coal all over him. "Don't worry Diesel," Percy told him, "We'll have you out of there in no time!" And they were right. Some later, Diesel was loaded on a flatbed, and BoCo brought him to Crovan's Gate. Before they left, Daisy pulled up to Diesel. "I am sorry about this all," she said, "I'm sorry I accused you, and I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You were truly a hero today." The next day, James came back, and another day later, Diesel returned. Now James had been mended, he was going back to the mainland. "Goodbye!" Thomas, Percy and Daisy said as he left Vicarstown. "It seems Diesel has learned a lot since he-" Daisy said, but she was suddenly interupted. The trucks were all shouting at her. "Stupid coach! Galloping sausage! Old rusty wheels!" "Where's this coming from?" Daisy asked angrily. "Diesel!" one of the trucks replied, "Who else?" The three engines all laughed. "We were wrong," Thomas chuckled, "He hasn't changed a bit!" Characters *Thomas *Percy *Diesel *Daisy *James *BoCo *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Bear (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was shown one week earlier than all the others, as a preview to the series. *In some countries this episode is considered as a special pilot episode, rather than the first episode of the season. *This episode was initially called "Diesel and Daisy". Category:Episodes